Anakins Family
by Chazzer99
Summary: Anakin and padme raise there family at varykino on the naboo along the way they meet up with many unexpected people. set between ROS and ANH . (set in an alternate reality)
1. Chapter 1 the council meeting

**Chapter one**

**The council meeting **

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars George Lucas does

Anakin waited for the council meeting to start it had been an eventful week for him he had fulfilled the prophecy by killing the two sith effectively destroying the dark side, he had also discovered that his wife padme was pregnant. Anakin entered the council chamber.

"Take a seat young Skywalker" mace said.

Anakin took his seat.

"On destroying the sith I give you a well done" yoda croaked "the rank of master the council will reward you".

"I am leaving the Jedi order"

"What!" the 11 other members of the Jedi high council yelled simultaneously

"Why are you leaving Anakin" Obi-wan asked

"I am leaving because I have been married to senator Amidala of the Naboo and we're expecting a baby".

"That hardly surprises me" obi wan said in a smug tone

"a reform on the subject of love and attachments this order has needed for decades" yoda said

"How long have you and senator Amidala been married" Ki adi mundi asked over the holo".

"Since the beginning of the clone wars" Anakin replied

"When your child is older enough train him or her in the ways of the force you will" yoda stated

"I will master" Anakin replied

The council meeting ended with a draft for the new reforms in place allowing attachments and marriage he rushed to tell padme the great news.

Padme was waiting for her husband in her penthouse at 500 republica she was stood on the balcony feeling her baby kick when her husband taped her on the shoulder "hello ani" she said with a beaming smile on her face

"I have great news padme the council are making some new reforms which will allow us to stay wed and allow me to remain a Jedi" he said

"Anakin that's just wonderful"

"That's not the only good news I am now a Jedi master"

"Anakin that's brilliant and you've only been a knight for little over two years what an achievement" she said

Anakin hugged his wife and they shared a rather long and passionate kiss. Anakin stood behind Padme holding he close to him in embrace feeling there baby kick as they watched Coruscant's sun set

**Chapter one**

**The council meeting **

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars George Lucas does

Anakin waited for the council meeting to start it had been an eventful week for him he had fulfilled the prophecy by killing the two sith effectively destroying the dark side, he had also discovered that his wife padme was pregnant. Anakin entered the council chamber.

"Take a seat young Skywalker" mace said.

Anakin took his seat.

"On destroying the sith I give you a well done" yoda croaked "the rank of master the council will reward you".

"I am leaving the Jedi order"

"What!" the 11 other members of the Jedi high council yelled simultaneously

"Why are you leaving Anakin" Obi-wan asked

"I am leaving because I have been married to senator Amidala of the Naboo and we're expecting a baby".

"That hardly surprises me" obi wan said in a smug tone

"a reform on the subject of love and attachments this order has needed for decades" yoda said

"How long have you and senator Amidala been married" Ki adi mundi asked over the holo".

"Since the beginning of the clone wars" Anakin replied

"When your child is older enough train him or her in the ways of the force you will" yoda stated

"I will master" Anakin replied

The council meeting ended with a draft for the new reforms in place allowing attachments and marriage he rushed to tell padme the great news.

Padme was waiting for her husband in her penthouse at 500 republica she was stood on the balcony feeling her baby kick when her husband taped her on the shoulder "hello ani" she said with a beaming smile on her face

"I have great news padme the council are making some new reforms which will allow us to stay wed and allow me to remain a Jedi" he said

"Anakin that's just wonderful"

"That's not the only good news I am now a Jedi master"

"Anakin that's brilliant and you've only been a knight for little over two years what an achievement" she said

Anakin hugged his wife and they shared a rather long and passionate kiss. Anakin stood behind Padme holding he close to him in embrace feeling there baby kick as they watched Coruscant's sun set


	2. Chapter 2 The birth

**Chapter two**

**The birth**

Disclaimer I don't own star wars George Lucas does.

It had been hardly a day since Anakin and Padme announced their marriage and padme's pregnancy to the galaxy when padme went into labour. Anakin got into his yellow speeder and flew up to the docking platform in padme's apartment. As Anakin and padme sped through the streets of coruscant's followed by members of the press, eager to find out if it's a boy or a girl, padme let out huge screams and occasionally threatened to kill Anakin. Soon Anakin and padme had arrived at the 'Coruscanti republic infirmary'.

"My wife and I need a very private room so she can give birth to our baby" Anakin bellowed.

"Why does the room have to be so private sir" the dissatisfied receptionist moaned.

"Because we've been followed here by every journalist in the galaxy".

"I'm sorry sir but we have a lot of patients at this hospital your wife will have to wait for a private room, may I recommend that your wife gives birth on the maternity ward sir" she winged .

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" padme screamed "just give me a god dam bed and I will be able to give birth".

"Hello Mr and Mrs Skywalker" a man in a white coat said.

"Hello doctor Antilles" padme said.

"Padme how do you know him?" Anakin said.

"Anakin he's my gynaecologist" padme yelled in agony.

"Oh" Anakin said.

"Now let me get you a private room in our maternity department Mrs Skywalker and I will be with you in in a jiffy" he cheerfully bellowed.

Padme sat down in a hover chair whilst Anakin pushed her to the room Dr Antilles instructed them to go to. Anakin sat down in the chair whilst padme changes into a white hospital robe which strangely was not revealing. The labour carried on into the night until six hours later the baby was crowning.

"Push Mrs Skywalker" Dr Antilles yelled

"Come on padme" Anakin said encouragingly

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh ouch argh ow oowwwwwwwwww" padme screamed

"It's a boy!" Antilles yelled excitedly

The fx-7 medical droid, which was helping Antilles, cut the baby's umbilical cord and Antilles handed the baby to Anakin.

"Look at him padme he's so strong in the force, I can feel it" Anakin beamed.

"He's got your eyes" padme said gleefully.

"What shall we name him padme" Anakin asked.

"I was thinking Luke, Luke Obi-wan ruwee Skywalker" she said happily .

"Brilliant name padme" Anakin replied.

"owww ohh aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" padme screamed again.

"what's going on doctor".

"there's another one" .

"what!".

"Luke here has a twin" Mr Skywalker.

"that's fantastic".

"arghh eeee ow ow ohhhhhhhhhh" padme groaned .

"it's a girl" Antilles yelled.

"a perfect pair" padme said with tears of joy.

The doctor carefully handed padme the baby girl .

"a name padme a name" Anakin yelled excitedly.

"Leia Amidala Shmi Skywalker. Padme suggested.

"Absolutely perfect" Anakin said


	3. Chapter 3 going back to Naboo

**Chapter three**

**Going back to Naboo**

Anakin and Padme left the hospital the evening after the twins were born. The couple left out of the back door of the hospital because of the hordes of journalists out the front of the hospital. Anakin ordered c3po to go and fetch the speeder from the speeder parking area and bring it round the back. But c3po being c3po took it round the front of the building first attracting the attention of all the journalists. The journalists chased the family all the way back to 500 republica numerous hover cameras hovered around the glass penthouse giving Anakin, Padme and the twins no privacy, however there was one welcome visitor to the penthouse that evening: Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Anakin Padme you have two wonderful baby twins, you're going to be an excellent father" Obi Wan remarked.

"Thank you for the compliment my dear old brother" Anakin said

"I'm so fed up with all the hover cameras hovering outside our apartment and we've only been home one hour" Padme yelled "I want to go back to naboo to varykino.

"I agree varykino is on a remote island on the naboo's lake country and we can see your family oh and speaking of your family how do they feel about me"

"they said they are happy that I have found love they also said that we should of told them about our marriage but they did acknowledge that you are a Jedi and it could have ruined your life if it was out in the open" padme explained

"That's good I presume they want to see the twins" Anakin said

"Of course they do my mother is particularly looking forward to seeing them"

One of the twins started crying padme headed to their bedroom to see what was wrong. It turns out that Luke and Leia both wanted some milk so padme headed to the kitchen to make the formula. As she was making the milk she looked out the window in an ugly skyscrapers and looked at the endless smog and thought I can't bring my children up here I have to bring them up in the beauty of my home world.

She bought the twins through to the living room and gave Leia to Anakin to feed.

"Anakin we must go back to naboo tomorrow we must bring our children up in the beauty of naboo not in the endless smog of coruscant

"Yes my love we will pack tonight and tomorrow and leave on your skiff tomorrow evening" Anakin said

"good idea my old friend I will alert the council this evening"

So after packing the family boarded padme's skiff and headed to naboo.


	4. Chapter 4 Yodas visions

**Chapter four**

**Yoda's vision**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars George Lucas does, the closest thing I have to a beard is a bit of fluff on my chin

I dedicate this chapter to queen Yoda who gave me my first review and gave me some much needed advice. Thank you queen YodaJ.

Now you might all be wondering why the Jedi decided to change the rules to allow marriage. I mean the Jedi are usually as stubborn as a spoilt princess from Alderaan right? Well let me tell you.

In this chronology of events Yoda does not go to kashyyk to battle the slave traders because of ill health instead he stays at the Jedi temple to meditate. Whilst Yoda was meditating he has a vision of Anakin slaughtering younglings this vision intrigued and frightened Yoda. Yoda searched the force for more visions Yoda then had a vision of senator Amidala dying in childbirth due to a force choke which destroyed Padme's neck, this force choke had been administered by none other than her secret husband Anakin Skywalker. Yoda meditated on this for hours until Mace interrupted Yoda.

"Master, Anakin's fulfilled the prophecy he killed Darth sidious right in front of me" master Windu yelled.

"Intriguing news on Skywalker also I have" Yoda croaked "young Skywalker been married he has to the senator of naboo for some time he has".

"What but we can't expel the chosen one! Even if he has already completed the prophecy" Master Windu barked

"Reason for not expelling him I have different if we expel Skywalker turn to the dark side but if he keeps his marriage a secret he does turn to the dark side he will also" Yoda mumbled strongly.

"So we have a big dilemma here master if he leaves the order he turns to the dark side but if he keeps his marriage a secret he goes to the dark side" said mace.

"Exactly" Yoda mumbled.

"So what will we do master" Master Windu said with concern.

"Make amends to the rules of the Jedi we will, make marriage legal we will" Yoda said with confidence.

"Yes master, but may I add those rules are in place for a reason" mace argued

"those rules are from a time when the sith were very strong almost as strong as the Jedi, back then even a moment of passion could turn a Jedi to the dark side" Yoda said whilst hitting his cane on Master Windu's legs to assert his dominance.

"I stand corrected master" mace said in a uniform fashion.

"In order a reward is for young Skywalker, the rank of master we will give him".

So Yoda and mace made their way up to the council chamber to announce the changes to the rules and to give Skywalker his award.

**Before I get any stupid questions in the reviews yes this is set before the first chapter. Thanks again to queen Yoda.**


	5. Chapter 5 the Naberies and Varykino

**Chapter 5**

**The Naberrie family and Varykino.**

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars George Lucas does.

Anakin, Padme Luke, Leia R2-D2 and C-3PO arrived at the royal hanger on naboo the morning after they left coruscant. The queen, Padme's sister, sola, and Jar Jar binks were there to greet the family.

"Congratulations Senator Amidala on the birth of your twins" the queen said formally.

"Thank you your majesty but from now on I'm Senator Skywalker".

"Howsa yosa babies senator padme anda Ani" Jar Jar squealed.

"they're fine jar jar they're a bit tired from not getting very much sleep, Anakin's inside the ship feeding them" padme said.

"Padme" Sola yelled "how are you and the babies, I just knew Anakin was perfect for you when I met him a few years ago".

"Thank you Sola" Padme said.

Anakin walked down the boarding ramp of Padme's skiff cradling a baby in each arm.

"Ani!" Jar Jar beamed.

"hello jar jar" Anakin said

"Well if it isn't the brother in law I've heard so much about, is it true you broke the Jedi code by marrying my sister" sola gossiped.

"Well technically yes but they've changed the rules now to allow marriage"

Anakin handed Luke to sola and handed leia to padme, he did not trust Jar Jar with his children. Sola took the family and their droids, by speeder, back to her parents' house in the outskirts of Theed.

"Padme it's so lovely to see you" Jobal exclaimed "so you've married that young Jedi who was assigned to protect you at the start of the clone wars".

"Yes mother".

"I am so happy you have found love padme I just wish you told us sooner, now where are my two youngest grandchildren" Jobal beamed as she saw Anakin pull them out of the speeder "so you must be the young man who has fallen in love with my daughter.

"Yes milady I am" Anakin said shyly

"oh Anakin you don't have to be so formal please call me Jobal"

Anakin handed Leia to Jobal and Luke to Sola Luke began to scream.

"oh dear I don't think he likes me" Sola said.

"Don't worry Sola he's been screaming since we left the core" padme said.

The group entered padme's parent's house, Jobal had prepared a magnificent feast to welcome Anakin and the twins into the family.

"Mmm that food looks delicious" Anakin beamed.

"You will have to wait for ruwee to come back from picking the girls up from school and for Dared to get back from work" Jobal explained

"Anakin lets go and put the twins down I think they need some sleep"

Anakin and padme went up to the room they were staying in (padme's room from her childhood). Jobal had made the bed and put to cribs at the end of the bed, one had blue covers and one had pink. Padme and Anakin went back down stair to join the others. Ruwee had just got back from picking the girls up from school and Dared from his job as an architect. The family sat down to eat.

"So what is it you do for a living dared" Anakin asked

"I'm an architect I'm currently designing the new terminal building for Theed spaceport" Dared said.

"Welcome to the family son" Ruwee said.

"Thank you Ruwee" Anakin remarked.

"So padme where do you plan to stay" Sola asked

"Anakin and I would like to live at the Varykino lake retreat; we would also like to renovate it to suit our needs" padme told her family"

"Would you like me to help with the renovation" Dared asked.

"Yes please, Dared any help would be much appreciated" Anakin said.

"Aunt Padme when can we see baby Luke and baby Leia?" Ryoo and Pooja simultaneously asked.

"When you've finished your dinner" Padme replied.

The renovation of the varykino lake retreat started a week later originally it was just Dared and Anakin doing all the work until ashoka Tano arrived back from a peace keeping mission on a former separatist planet. She was happy to help because for the next ten or so years the togruta would reside with the Skywalker family so Varykino would become her home. Anakin had made a room at the top of one of the towers into a replica council chamber for his daily council meetings. The other tower contained Anakin and padme's bed chamber and the main entrance. Luke and leia both had their own bedrooms; ashoka also had her own room. Several rooms had been converted into apartments for padme's handmaidens. A barn at the back had been converted into a speeder garage and another room was turned into a playroom for Luke and Leia. There was a large formal dining room for formal state occasions and a slightly smaller dining room for close friends and family. There was a large kitchen with an island a large range oven and a six person table. on top of all that there was numerous spare bedrooms and luxurious lounges.


	6. Chapter 6 honeymoon in the core

**Chapter six**

**Honeymoon **

**In the core**

Disclaimer I don't own Star wars.

**Warning **sex is implied in this chapter if you do not want to read skip this chapter.

After the lake house's renovation was complete the family had a housewarming party. The entire Naberrie family had turned up at the party as well as the Lars family and Anakin's mother (who doesn't die in this universe I will explain why later). Bail Organa and his wife came to the party as well as Mon mothma and Obi Wan Kenobi. Anakin, Padme, Shmi, Beru and Bail were all stood in circle in the foyer of the Lake house talking

"Well it appears that Beru here has caught the baby fever from you padme." Said Shmi.

"Shmi you weren't supposed to tell them yet" Beru bellowed.

"Well you're three months pregnant people will begin to notice soon dear" Shmi explained.

"Congratulations Beru" Padme complimented.

"That explains why you haven't touched the wine yet Beru" Anakin chuckled.

"My wife and I are going to adopt a little girl soon" Bail added. Bail had always enjoyed talking to people from different cultures and he had never met a moisture farmer before.

"Congratulations, Bail what you plan to name her" Padme asked.

"We plan to name her Amidala in honour of you" Bail said proudly "Ami for short"

"It will be a great honour to be your baby's namesake Bail" Padme said proudly.

"Breha and I would love for you to be Ami's godmother Padme" Bail said

"I would love that would it mean coming to Alderaan for a holiday"

"Yes it would" said Bail.

"Brilliant Anakin and I have been talking about going to Alderaan and then onto Corellia for our honeymoon as we would be going to places we would both enjoy" Padme beamed.

A month later padme and Anakin were on their way to Alderaan on Padme's H type Nubian yacht. Baby Ani was a very cute baby with pretty green eyes and a small amount of black hair on the top of her head. After the baptism and the feast was over padme and Anakin went on a tour of Alderaan they saw the famous kellick mounds and went to see all the famous landmarks of Alderaan's capital city, after a week on Alderaan the couple flew of too Corellia were they would spend the rest of the vacation. Padme and Anakin stayed at a fancy hotel in the centre of coronet city.

"Where shall we eat tonight my sweet angel" Anakin said in a loving manner.

"I reckon we should eat at el mejor restaurante Correlliano they serve the best smoked Nerf in the whole galaxy" Padme said.

"Great idea my sweet princess" Anakin

Anakin and Padme walked to the restaurant they both had smoked Nerf for the main course. Padme had cheesecake for dessert whereas Anakin had the toffee Pavlova.

"Hey Padme how about we go around to the back ally and have some fun" Anakin said.

"Oh I like your thinking my Jedi protector".

So Anakin and Padme headed round to the alley behind the restaurant "to have some fun" but they were soon interrupted by a small boy who was inspecting the dumpster next to them…

**Ok about Shmi: in my universe when Anakin arrived at the tusken raider camp he used his powers to save his mother rather than kill the tribe this is basically where my timeline diverged from George Lucas's.**


	7. Chapter 7 my name is Solo

**Chapter 7**

**My name is Solo.**

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

…Padme and Anakin quickly looked round to see a small brown haired boy foraging for food in a large dumpster next to them luckily they were still dressed as they hadn't reached the "real fun part". The boy's clothes were just tattered rags and he was incredibly malnourished.

"Hello?" Padme said.

"Don't worry, go back to making out, people always come round to this back alley to do that" the small boy said quietly "they spite the food with a special ingredient to make them come back here".

"Why are you hiding in a dumpster" Padme asked.

"I'm not hiding I'm looking for food" the small boy said.

"Where are your parents" Anakin asked.

"Their dead I can't remember them though" the boy mumbled "I think my mum slept around a bit and died giving birth to me".

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that" Padme said "who are your guardians".

"I don't have any I live on the streets" the small boy began to cry so padme motioned for the boy to come over and give her a hug the boy climbed out of the dumpster then climbed into Padme's embrace.

"I'm so sorry I touched on such a sensitive subject" padme said.

"That's ok you couldn't of known" he said through his tears.

"Hey kid what's your name" Anakin asked.

"My name is Solo … Han Solo." The little boy said beginning to calm down.

"How old are you" Anakin asked.

"I'm ten" Han said.

Just then a gang of boys about the same age as Solo approached down the alleyway, they appeared to be from a higher caste than Solo as they were all well-dressed but appeared to be very rough.

"Hey look Solo's found himself a new mummy" one of the lads said.

"Aww look baby Solo's been crying" all the other boys laughed at this statement. Solo buried his head in Padme's chest.

"Aww look baby Solo wants an ickle hug from mummy" they all continued to laugh. Anakin who had been observing the situation closely stood up and yelled

"Hey leave this poor kid and my wife alone you little runts".

"What are you going to do about it tough guy" the leader of the gang smirked.

As soon as that kid made that comment Anakin ignited his lightsabre in a fit of anger.

"Oh shit he's a Jedi" one boy said "let's get out of here" another one said. The entire gang of street thugs ran off to where ever it is they came from.

"Hey kid do you want something to eat and a place to sleep" Anakin offered knowing that his selfless wife was thinking the same.

"Yes please" the boy said with a huge grin on his face.

So Anakin Padme and Han headed off to a nearby all night café to grab something to eat whilst they were at this café Han explained his story to Padme and Anakin.

"When I was very little I used to live in an orphanage but I ran away, I ran away cuz the nannies used to beat me. I spent a little while on the streets after that until I saved the life of a Wookie named Chewbacca, Wookie does believe in these things called life dept. which basically makes them best friends with the person who saved their life."

"Why did he leave you to fend for yourself" Anakin asked.

"He had to go back to his home planet to fight off some evil slave traders but anyhow that's how I wound up in a dumpster looking for food" Han yawned.

"Are you tired" Padme asked.

"Yeah" Han yawned again.

"You better come back and sleep on the couch in our hotel room" Padme demanded.

"Sure beats sleeping behind a dumpster" Han said.

Han fell asleep during the taxi ride back to the hotel when they arrived at the hotel Anakin carried him in and padme set the sofa bed up for the tired boy.

**You've probably noticed that I update most evenings (gmt). This might change next week as I might be going up north to see a friend of mine. You might of notice that I've used some odd terminology's and some of the words are spelt different that ids because I am British. Thank you for reading please review :D.**


	8. Chapter 8 The discusion

**Chapter 8**

**The discussion**

Han awoke to the sound of Anakin and Padme talking at first it wasn't apparent what they were talking about but it quickly became apparent that they were talking about him.

"What do you mean foster him" Anakin said.

"Well we can't just leave him on the streets to fend for him" padme argued.

"But we have to children of our own to look after not to mention that I will be going on missions and you're a senator" Anakin said.

Just then it became apparent to Han what these people were talking about and who these people are they were master and Senator Skywalker the galaxy famous celebrity couple who both were involved in the clone wars in one way or another.

"Well can't we just drop him of at an orphanage or something" Anakin asked.

"No! Corellia has one of the worst social services in the galaxy" padme noticed that Han had woken up since their discussion started "good morning" she beamed "sorry did we wake you".

"No" Han said.

"Would you like anything to eat" yes please I'm starving.

"Would bantha bacon and eggs with blue milk be ok?" padme asked.

"Yes" Han said as a small smile grew on his face.

"Oh and by the way I would be more than happy to be your foster son".

Anakin could not object to both his wife and Han. Anyhow they had the money and the means to properly take care of Han.

**Sorry this chapter is so short I wanted to update before I go up to Birmingham next week.**


End file.
